


The Flower Dilemma

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Kíli likes you. A lot. Problem is, he has no idea how to show you that. Hopefully Bilbo's advice helps.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Kudos: 36





	The Flower Dilemma

You had become close with the youngest dwarf during your time in the company, in part because you had similar personalities. You liked having someone you could talk to and someone who you could just get along with. It was odd though, being the human in a company of dwarfs and a hobbit. Gandalf insisted that you were needed, that at one time during the journey that your skills would become useful. The only problem was that you had no idea what skills you had.

Bilbo reassured you that whatever skills you had would be discovered, after all he was supposed to be a thief but he’d never stolen a thing in his life. Kili had taken it upon himself to teach you about dwarf culture. You knew quite a lot having been raised with tales of dwarfs and hobbits, but it was still nice to learn from an actual dwarf. In turn you explained to him human culture.

Over the course of the journey the two of you had become basically inseparable but now there was a sudden change. Now Kili seemed to be spending a lot of time with Bilbo, always talking about something. Each time you asked about the conversation they both got defensive, or claimed it was about nothing. As confused about the change in Kili as you were, you stopped bringing it up when nothing came of your asking.

And just like it had changed the first time it changed again. The Kili that you had met when you first became a member of the Company returned, albeit a tad bit different. It was a sudden change, he still was himself, the joking dwarf but he also seemed nervous. He began bringing you flowers, refusing to spar with you, trying to help you with everything. To be honest, it irritated you and you had no idea why he thought he was helping or doing good.

Fed up with the change in the friendship between the two of you, you confronted Fili about it. You had assumed that Kili had told his brother about what was going on but Fili was just as oblivious as you were. He had noticed the change in his brother as you had but could only guess as to why. It seemed no one knew the reason for Kili’s change so confrontation was your only option.

He had handed you flowers, the same kind as everyday and you took them before setting them next to you.

“You’re so disgustingly sweet Kili, but why?”

He stared at you, “What do you mean?”

“I mean the flowers, the trying not to hurt me, the everything. What’s changed all of a sudden Kili?”

“I thought that…I mean Bilbo said” he muttered.

“Bilbo said what Kili!”

“That flowers were a way to let someone you want to court them!”

Certainly not what you expected but you chuckled before explaining, “If you want to court someone Kili, all you have to do is ask them. Flowers are nice and they might be a hobbit courting ritual but they aren’t a big part of a humans courting ritual.”

“Oh. Well. Does that mean? Um. Could I court you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by me (locke-writes)


End file.
